


Lion's Roar

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There will be others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is sure the universe is fucking him over- giving him this ruthless monster as a soulmate.</p><p>EDIT: ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over-power

It scared Shiro sometimes how badly the Galra seemed to want him- not just his lion. The other Paladins, it was just their Lions who were wanted but not Shiro. 

The Galra soldiers, even the robot sentries seemed to go directly at him. The even weirder part was that they would try and subdue him instead of killing him. 

Often after a battle, the ex-gladiator would sit next to his lion thinking. His lion would often purr through their connection, an attempt to sooth his poor paladin’s stressed psyche. Mentally displaying not only his own, the Black Lion’s, power but Voltron’s as well. Shiro figured out, after many sleepless nights, that his Lion was attempting to convey to his paladin that no one could over power them. 

No one would be taking Shiro. 

Unfortunately, even with all of Voltron’s power and Shiro’s experience, no one can predict the future. 

-

During their first week living within the Castle of Lions, the Black Paladin showed his soulname to Allura. He asked her if she recognized the language. Most people on Earth had a soulname. It would be written in the soulmates first language. Shiro could never identify his, it wasn’t a language spoken on Earth, at any period of time. Some assumed that meant during Shiro’s life-time, first contact would be made. 

Allura had studied the script on his left arm. A deep set frown on her face before shaking her head. 

“Shiro, I am so sorry.”

He had the weirdest idea that the Princess meant she was sorry for who it was- not that she couldn’t read it. 

He didn’t ask Coran. By that point, it didn’t seem worth it to know. Even if whoever it was supposed to be perfect for him. 

Maybe the Universe just decided to fuck him over. 

-

Then Allura sacrificed herself to save Shiro. Everything practically went to hell and a handbasket after that. 

The worst part, as far as the black haired male could tell, was when the Black Lion got pushed out of the worm hole directly back in front of Zarkon’s central command. 

In front of him, the huge ship spanned what looked like miles. It made Shiro sick. In his lion, he felt safe but that ship looked like a prison. When the huge center ship pulled his lion in, Shiro tried to speak calmly to it. Describing his home, the earth, that no matter what Shiro would never give up the Lion. 

With a loud thud, his lion settled into the hangar. Sitting back on his hunches, the lion roared. Threatening to all who heard that this lion would protect his paladin- everything else be damned. 

Pulling off his helmet, Shiro decided ‘Better get this over with.’

Walking out with more confidence then he felt, the black Paladin found a much larger entourage then he expected waiting for him. 

In the front was the Galra Shiro assumed was Zarkon, flanked to the leader’s left was the likely the Witch Keith had told him about. 

“The champion returns,” Zarkon declared, obviously expecting the human to come to him. 

Shiro would give, just this once. 

Once he was within the 8-foot-tall alien, Zarkon’s arm shot out to grab Shiro’s human one. Ignoring Shiro’s exclamation of “What are you doing?!” Zarkon ripped off the gauntlet to study the black name on his wrist. 

“Earthlings have their other-heart on their skin, correct?” Zarkon’s voice was deep, almost a kind of raspy. For a moment, he wondered how the Galra could even speak English- or did he just somehow understand their alien language?

When Shiro didn’t reply, Zarkon pulled the other close- practically slamming the paladin into Zarkon’s armor. 

“Correct?” The Galra repeated. 

Shiro nodded, causing the most frightening grin he’d ever seen to form on Zarkon’s face. 

“My Lord, he will be the key then.” The old woman announced, looking Shiro over. 

“I agree,” Zarkon replied. “Champion- “

“Why did you ask about my soulname?” Shiro interrupted, causing the lower Galra commanders to look at the human like he was an idiot. 

Who would interrupt Zarkon?

“Foolish little champion, that is Galraian on your wrist.” The Witch explained, giving a small cackle as she did. 

“So what does it say?”

“Lord Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire.”

The galaxy might have well exploded at that moment. Shiro just stared, from the witch to Zarkon. His mind a complete blank. 

Behind him, the black Lion roared. 

The Universe definitely wanted to fuck him over.


	2. To those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's actions, Zarkon's thoughts.

After coming to the conclusion that the Universe was definitely fucking him over, the two Galra sentries who were holding him down along with the Witch lead him away. Before stepping out of the main Hangar, Shiro twisted out of their grip to return to Zarkon’s side. He didn’t know where he would be lead, or what Zarkon would do to him. This very well could be his last chance. 

“Zarkon!” The Japanese man practically screamed, twisting out of the multiple sentries’ grips, using his mechanical hand to cut many of them down. 

The Galra leader allowed for Shiro to approach, smiling down at the human like his desperate action was amusing.   
“I’ll go along with this; I’ll make it easy just don’t hurt my lion.”   
The golden eyes of the Galra met Shiro’s black ones, one of Zarkon’s hands reached out, brushing back the unruly hair of his bondmate.   
“While I appreciate your attempt at diplomacy, little champion you do not have a choice.”  
The Black Paladin hoped the fleeting look he got at his lion as the stronger soldiers dragged him away was not the last. 

The entourage of four Galra soldiers led Shiro away. Away from Zarkon which hurt more than Shiro was comfortable admitting and away from the Black Lion which seemed to drill a hole in his head. The Black Lion had become so central in the human’s mind, so constant that its loss was the source of an abundant pain. 

The ship was cold, colder than Shiro really expected it to be. His paladin armor tended to do a good job of insulating him but perhaps since he was exhausted the armor had no power to draw from?

As before, he tried to keep note of where they were leading him, tried to plan an escape. Unfortunately, there were so many turns, so many familiar hallways plus it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. After quite a long walk- how big was the command ship, anyway? - the purple furred soldiers led him to a set of double doors. Painted, or printed, upon it was the red symbol of the Galra Empire. Placed under it was another symbol, perhaps Zarkon’s personal sigil? Two of the soldiers opened the doors while the two still holding Shiro threw the man inside. 

Landing unsteadily, his knees hitting the metallic surface, the paladin twisted backward in attempt to fight back.   
Instead he fell, rather embarrassingly for a Paladin and graduate of the Galaxy garrison. 

Before the double doors slammed shut one of the soldiers looked down at him, the lighter gold a sign of his lower rank, he instructed to Shiro “Remain within, Wo de nuwang.”  
The words weren’t English, or maybe they had no translation? He really had never understood how they were able to communicate. 

Getting onto his feet, Shiro saw a bed, rather what passed for a bed among the galrains. Since this seemed to be more of a suite then a cell, the human was willing to bet that it was probably comfortable.   
Shedding off his armor then placing it neatly folded by the side of the bed, followed by the black mesh Shiro crawled into bed.   
It’s oddly cold temperature welcoming, the felling lulling him to sleep faster than it had been in many days.   
Zarkon found the new black paladin deeply asleep. Wrapped in the silken blanket, his clothes folded beside him on the floor. Had he simply stripped then gone to bed? Perhaps the battle had taken more out of the man than Zarkon realized.   
‘Still,’ The Emperor mused, removing the heavier pieces of his own armor to sit next to his slumbering mate ‘He fought well for his race, even if it was on the wrong side.’   
Forcing himself to remember that his mate only knows one side- the Altean side. The purple garbed male could not stop the sneer which formed at the thought of the Altean Princess. Allura, the woman who had caused so many problems. 

Very likely, she had begun to form some relationship to this Paladin- his paladin now.   
The sneer died as he looked back at the sleeping male. This Paladin, as the others, would be his.   
Little Champion was his bondmate, or soulmate as the humans called them. The gods of Galra had given him this gift, the gift to gain back the power of Voltron. He would not squander it. 

The male, his bond mate, Little Champion was only a nickname. Zarkon was sure the paladin had a proper name, as these species who were capable of space travel and independence tended to have them. 

What could this little one be known as? Not that the paladin was small by human standards but to the Galra? He was.

After so many years of waiting, waiting for the return of Voltron and more paladins Zarkon could wait a while longer to learn his bondmate’s name.

He was patient. As the earth saying goes, all good things come with time. Judging by his newfound mate’s exotic pale skin, the fire of the fight in his soul, the black eyes which held so much human emotion and the strength. Ever since learning of the Paladin’s true role, Zarkon had watched the recordings of Little Champions fights multiple times.   
There was no doubt in Zarkon’s mind that this human would have the strength to carry his heirs. The Heirs to the Galra empire. 

Oh, yes. He was patient and very good things came to those who waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck man, it's nearly 5 am. I've almost been awake for a solid 24 hours what the shit how did I even write this. I'm hella proud of me.   
> You know what I'm not proud of? Apparently this new fandom, ours, fucked with this writer- the one who wrote dirty laundry which is apparently a Klance fic. The fuck. Why why would anyone do that? The people who fucked with her, y'all are messed up. May God forgive your ass cause I sure can't.


	3. One for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Shiro finally talk.

The battle had truly taken it out of Shiro. Even as a soldier, one used to fighting beyond the brink of energy Shiro had to use, this was a different kind of battle altogether. His lion had been damaged as well, causing what little stores Shiro had to be given to the lion to help him heal. When he could, Shiro thought, he should figure out more of the connection between himself and the lion. 

Could he get energy from the lion? Would the connection between the paladins, the others, die when the leader died?  
How did all of this work? Allura and Coran never had time to explain very much, aside from the power of Voltron. 

 

The Black Paladin tended to not sleep longer than four hours at once. It was difficult for him to sleep, to completely relax himself to fall asleep. He was too on edge most of the time, plus he was in a war. How could he sleep when there was so much to do?

Not to mention that so many of his dreams were nightmares. When he had been a prisoner to the Galra empire. The fights, the blood, all the days spent without the freedom to choose. 

He’d been a slave, going from one of the best up and comers within the Galaxy Garrison to a slave. A being of no worth, of no choice. 

It had truly destroyed a lot of who Shiro was. No not, even Keith had been able to recognize him at first glance. How could he?  
Shiro now was not who had been before Cereberos. Scars wrecked across his body, over his remaining arm, chest and both legs. When he had received the one across his face it had been an especially painful fight. 

He had slightly enjoyed ending that fight. No one beat the Champion. 

Later, once Shiro awake, he knew he had slept long past his usual four hours. He hadn’t been able to help it; the exhaustion had nearly killed him. Not to mention that he felt oddly comfortable, he felt safe. 

It made no sense whatsoever. He was on the Galra flag ship, closer to Zarkon than he had ever been before. How could he be comfortable?

Was he being drugged? Maybe he had slept a lot longer than just hours. It was possible they had put him under long enough to make him submissive to Zarkon. While the black paladin had no doubt that the Galra could do that to him, it didn’t seem right.   
He still hated Zarkon, missed his friends, wanted to free the universe.   
Why did he feel at ease?

Opening his eyes, Shiro was displeased to see the Emperor near him. Well, just being in the same room was torture for the Japanese male. 

The soft silk-like blanket fell around his chest, landing on his lap as he tried to sit up. His body screamed against him, the simple action straining his tired muscles. 

Also, he was apparently naked, so that was great. Who had undressed him? Glancing upward at the figure whose back was still to him, Shiro couldn’t help but hope it was Haggar. The witch had touched him before, when she had put the replacement arm on him, when she made his body better. He would have rather her foul touch then Zarkon’s. 

Then again, perhaps Zarkon saw it as below him to undress Shiro. The young human male wasn’t exactly well versed on what the Galra did with their soulmates. 

Rubbing at the name on his wrist that he had never been able to read before, Shiro decided it was better to get this over with.   
“Zarkon,” The other turned, his cape off as was much of his armor. It was odd to see this man look relaxed. Did he feel comforted too because of Shiro? Or was it a human thing to feel at ease?

Since no one had ever been able to tell him what the name said, Shiro never bothered to pay attention when soulmates were discussed. 

That was coming back to bite him in the ass. 

“Little champion.” 

The name brought rage to the forefront, almost causing it to over pour. For a moment, he felt quite a bit like Keith, whose anger ruled all actions above choice. 

Zarkon approached him, standing at the front of the bed, obviously showing his power over Shiro. 

“What are you going to do?”

Zarkon seemed surprised by the question, almost as if he was surprised Shiro would speak so openly to him. Most, likely, groveled at the Galra’s feet. 

“To my empire, to the Altean scum or to you?” 

“Let’s start with me.” 

The Galra folded his arms, his gold eyes studying Shiro who looked back, refusing to back down despite his fear.   
“This will be an equal exchange, one for one.”

Shiro crossed his arms, resting against the oddly warm wall against the bed. His nudeness, while annoying didn’t bother him. He was not ashamed of his body; he knew many fell for him. 

“Like, I tell you something and you tell me something?”

Zarkon nodded. 

“Alright I’m game.”

A quizzical look came over the male, so Shiro quickly explained what it meant. “That means I’m ready.”

“What is your name?” 

That question surprised him, Zarkon always came off all-knowing. How could he not know such a simple thing about the male who was meant to be his soulmate? 

“Shiro Takashi.” He answered, giving the English standard way of presenting his name. Maybe later he could explain the Japanese style of name presentation but not today. 

“Shiro,” Zarkon repeated, as if tasting the name. It sounded odd coming out of his mouth, odd in that Shiro wanted to go to him. Hear Zarkon repeat it, over and over. 

To grunt it out as he planted his seed deep within the human. While Shiro despised the Emperor, he couldn’t fight the ideas coming into his head. He’d never been with anyone, now having his soulmate- the one he never thought he’d meet- must be pushing him over the edge. 

“What are your plans concerning me?” 

Snapping out of whatever he’d been thinking, Zarkon answered. His words throwing Shiro’s words through a hundred loops.

“To bed you, to have you bare my children, to use your connection to the other lions and their paladins to bend Voltron to my will, and to keep you safe.”

His mouth went dry, his heart going a hundred beats a second. He couldn’t even get pregnant! That probably wasn’t going to go over well. 

No matter what, no matter what his soulbond to the male made him feel, Shiro would never give up Team Voltron.   
“Human males can’t get pregnant.” 

The Galra looked amused, as if Shiro was being cute. “Your body will adapt. We are not the first mixed species matebond.”  
Well, that was fanfuckingtastaic.

Shiro knew he should ask other things, more important things like about his lion or his teammates but his mind kept going back to one thing Zarkon said- the one thing that didn’t fix. 

“When you said ‘keep me safe,’ why?”

“Because you are my mate, the one who will mother my heirs and aid in the expansion of my Empire.” While Zarkon said the words so matter of fact, Shiro frowned. 

“You’re acting like I’m just going to go along with all of this.”

“Tell me, little Champion, do you not feel it now? The need to submit to me? Do you not feel your body growing wet for my touch?” 

Actually, as the Emperor continued talking, coming closer and closer to Shiro, the black paladin could feel it. He could feel the changes within his body beginning, his cock growing hard for the purple skinned male. 

Before Shiro could push off the other, Zarkon captured Shiro’s lips in a kiss. 

The Galra, his larger body weighing too much for Shiro to push off in his tired state. Would Zarkon keep him weak till it was too late for Shiro to fight?

The other tasted so incredibly odd, unlike how Shiro imagined Humans did. The Galra’s form was warm, his touch warming the cold paladin. Pulling the young man upward to grab at the man’s arse. Rubbing at the skin, rolling it under his calloused hands- his nails piercing the skin. 

Shiro groaned, his hands dropped at his side- unsure what to do. He wanted to fight, knew he should. 

Instead he wrapped his arms around Zarkon’s neck- letting the other pull his smaller form onto his lap. 

Something odd pressed against Shiro, two hard things pressed against his naked form. 

It was like he had two dicks, hard against Shiro’s one. Did the Galra have two?

“I know you feel it, Pet.” Zarkon murmured, pulling away from their kiss. Kissing at Shiro’s neck, biting at the tender skin to pull moans from the human male. 

“Soon enough, your body will be ready. You will be begging for my touch.”

Unfortunately, he could feel a bond forming. Something between the two that couldn’t be explained. A bit of it made him feel nauseous. 

The other’s touch, dipping deeper to play with the untouched virgin hole, made Shiro quickly forget his place. 

That he should fight. 

“How lovely,” One sharp digit dipped within Shiro’s hole, the nail dangerously close to cutting something within him. That single digit made his body shake, he wanted more. Something bigger within him, to fill him like he had never needed before. 

“Even being with me only a few hours and your body is changing,” Something slicked had helped the digit move, so Zarkon added another. The two moving within Shiro in a scissoring motion. 

Pushing himself against the other, Shiro attempted to get some kind of friction going. His hard length needed relief, it needed something. The need, desire to come overwhelming him so much that the black paladin whined. He actually whined against Zarkon’s neck, hands clutched into fists, wrapping the material of the other’s shirt within his grasp.   
“Please, please let me come.” 

“Anything for you, my pet.” 

The younger male was laid against the bed, only slightly displeased with the loss of the other’s fingers within him. 

The blanket had been pushed behind him, dropping mostly off the bed. 

Taking the youngers single dick within one of his hands, Zarkon watch the other intently. The way Shiro’s legs spread, the newest bits of slick staining the bed. His hands digging into his own hands to make them bleed. He had never felt like this; he had never felt horny before in his life. 

Shiro had always considered himself asexual aromantic. 

But this? Whatever the Emperor had done to him was like a high. 

“Come for me, little Shiro. Let me taste your essence.”

The black paladin did, his seed coating the purple hand. His breathe becoming harsh, his chest heaving. Half lidded eyes watched as the Galra licked the substance off him, the scene oddly erotic despite that he was completely spent. 

Struggling to stay awake, Shiro tried to ask what had happened-to no avail. Instead, Zarkon pressed a kiss against the male’s temple.

“Sleep, gain back your strength.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all had to wait but you got smut so, it works out. What do you think?


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro deals with the aftermath of the previous encounter with Zarkon.

Shiro did not wake up until the next cycle. As his nudeness did not bother him, what did was the actions which had lead him to going back to sleep. He had come from Zarkon, a monster’s touch. The being who had killed thousands, who had separated Pidge’s family from her. The one who had destroyed Allura and Coran’s lives and planet. 

It made him sick, waves of self-hatred that he didn’t think could exist within a single person rising like tidal waves.   
Thankfully, when he did awake he found himself to be the room’s only occupant. Zarkon likely having left hours earlier. 

The room he had been left in was opulent, to say the least. Decorated in the Galra’s standard of red, purple and gold. The bed, which seemed big by human standards was likely standard for the Galra. Covering it were silk sheets, softer than any he’d felt before, even from Castle Lions. To the right of the bed was a large viewing window, revealing the inky darkness of space. Other Galra ships floated by, their size so large it made Shiro momentarily wonder how Voltron even stood a chance. 

Perhaps, they needed an army too? Of Rebels, dissenters, and soldiers, those who had suffered long enough at the hands of the Galra empire. 

Stars, suns of their individual systems, twinkled in their freedom. Their power shinning, giving life where they wanted, dying when they wanted. It was a freedom that Shiro would likely never taste again unless he was able to find a way out of here. 

The worse part was he wasn’t sure he wanted to. There was a part of him, a part he could not control that had tied the black Paladin to the Emperor. It was daunting, disgusting, and terrible. It made him want to scream out in absolute horror. It was a soulmate bond that could never be broken, even if one of them were to die. 

In the room, Shiro found three doors. One lead to a kind of closet, where he found clothes in his size. Some appeared to be dress clothes, others appeared to be armor-like. He found it slightly disturbing how well the clothes fit. How long had these been here? How long had He been asleep? 

Deciding to get clean before getting dressed, Shiro looked in the next door to find something that resembled a human’s bathroom, actually it looked like a carbon copy of one. How had this been done? Had they looked into his mind? 

Ignoring the questions not prevalent to how he would escape, the black paladin slipped into the shower. Enjoying the incredibly hot water, Shiro found what he guessed was soap and began washing his body. Instead of finding dried cum on his stomach or around his dick, he was rather spotless. Either Zarkon or someone else had come in the room while Shiro slept to clean him. He kind of hoped it was Zarkon instead of some stranger. 

Washing off the remains of his battle, Shiro found quite a bit of dust in his hair. Dust, other things, all rather gross. He couldn’t help feel a bit relieved when he was able to brush a hand through his black locks and not find bit of Galra solider. How the mess had gotten under his gear, Shiro didn’t know. 

It was when he was just finishing up drying himself off, Shiro found something odd. 

Under his balls, it felt like the skin was pulling itself apart? There was a definite dip inside that shouldn’t have been there. Even worse, it appeared that his penis was also slightly shorter than it had been before. His body was changing.   
Zarkon was right.

Falling to the floor, he tried to keep his breathing calm. Tears, unexpectedly forming at his eyes. Why was this his role? He was a solider, fighting was all he knew what to do. He didn’t know how to deal with this! If he left Zarkon would it stop? Continue? 

Would he grow breasts? Get a period? Questions like this thrusted through his head, putting him in a deeper and deeper panic. 

Lightly, Shiro felt his lion reach out to him. The Black Lion roaring its defiance to the Galra and of its loyalty to Shiro. He knew it was the robot’s way of reminding him that the lion was still here for its paladin. 

Knowing his lion was safe, and still connected to him, was slightly calming. 

What wasn’t was having the door thrust open by the source of his chaotic mind- the Emperor of the Galra himself.   
The two stared on one another, Zarkon’s cold gold gaze staring into Shiro’s crying obsidian black ones. 

“I sensed you were troubled,” it was interesting to see the male struggle when he always seemed to in control. 

While the other’s form seemed to swarm the space in the door way, Shiro suddenly felt very small. 

Unsteadily rising to his feet, the paladin was not prepared for the other to literally pick him up to take him back over to the bed where he was gently placed back on the bed. 

When Shiro did not volunteer to explain his state, Zarkon asked.

Deciding to keep the relative peace between them, the ex-galaxy garrison pilot explained. 

“My body is changing.”

“I told you it would.”

His complete lack of care for Shiro’s words made the young man want to throw something at him, like a punch.   
“Human bodies don’t change like that. We are born with a gender and that’s it, we don’t change unless like they’re trans.”

Zarkon watched, an annoyingly amused smile on his face as he watched the male ramble. Rather, he saw Shiro’s words as ramblings. His pet had yet to adjust to this life, so it was to be expected for the little champion to have outbursts like this. 

Thankfully, he was quite patient. 

“Just leave me alone. I know you’re just abusing this bond for your own goals.” 

That, admittedly, hit Zarkon more then he would have cared to admit.

“Obviously, you do not realize your place here, pet. I was told you were quite bright, so I’ll see how long it takes you to figure it out. Now,”

Zarkon offered his hand to help the other up, “Dress yourself, I have something to show you.”

In the end he was able to find a pair of tight pants, made of darker material almost leather-y with a shirt that was tight around his chest but with sleeves that were loose and going only to about his elbow. The color was mostly a light purple with a red sigil on the back under a cut that showed off an uncomfortable level of skin of Shiro. He’d never worn something like this before.   
Hell, he couldn’t even afford anything like this. 

Foregoing shoes, mostly because he couldn’t find any, Shiro came out of the closet to approach the Emperor who was standing with his face to the viewing window. 

“Okay, what did you want to show me?”

The Galra approached him, reaching into his pocket to offer something to Shiro. 

“Wear this.”

Picking up the thing with his human hand, Shiro saw it was a mix of collar/necklace. The bands around it were of a thicker gold, before thinning off in the middle to an odd kind of gem. It seemed to glow from the inside but it had no way of opening.   
“What’s this?” 

“A- what do you humans call it? Engagement?”

“This is an engagement necklace? You’re actually planning on marrying me?”

“What did you think I was going to do?” The Emperor asked, taking the necklace back to tie it around Shiro’s neck. It fit a bit snuggly but not uncomfortably. 

Zarkon’s hands went from his neck to wrap around the smaller man’s chest, pulling the smaller male against him. 

The Black Paladin was speechless, it felt like the other was comforting him? Craddling him?

“I did not lie when I told you, my pet, what I planned to do. You will be my Empress and the mother of my children.”

One of Zarkon’s hands went lower, going under his pants to fondle Shiro’s penis. The man’s sharp nails pricking against the head, nudging against the perineum. Shiro gasped, pushing against Zarkon. One hand forming a fist, Shiro’s jaw clenched. He couldn’t help throwing back his head against Zarkon’s chest, almost hitting his shoulder. 

Once again, Shiro’s gaze met Zarkon’s. The gold meeting black, Shiro’s eyes slits as he looked at his captor. The Galra smirked down at the male, his grin growing as Shiro bit back a moan as he came in the other’s hand. 

“W-why?” The black paladin finally got out, using the other to support himself. 

“I want them all to smell my scent on you.”  
-

It turned out what Zarkon had to show him was the hangar where the Black Lion was stored. Instead of sitting up, the robot lion was laying down his head resting on his paws. 

The sight both killed and brought hope to Shiro. 

Shiro almost took off at the sight of his lion, instead keeping hold of his soldier’s self-control. 

Calmly approaching the lion, the lion’s eyes shined purple. He gave a short roar, oddly he didn’t stand. Instead it just cocked its head at Shiro, beckoning the human to approach. 

When he did approach it, an overwhelming sense of calm came over him. His lion nudged him gently, causing a smile to erupt over Shiro’s face. For once, he was able to ignore Zarkon’s presence.

“Sorry it’s been so long; you’ve been feeling better?” The Black Paladin spoke to the Lion for a few minutes, sitting against one of the lion’s paws and petting it. 

“How have you been? They haven’t tinkering with you?” He felt a negative response which made Shiro feel a good bit of relief. 

The idea of anyone messing with his lion, aside from Pidge who was good at that stuff anyway, was nauseating.

Zarkon left him after a moment, only after ordering a platoon of Galra soldiers to watch their future Empress. 

For the first time since, since really before the Cereberos mission, Shiro felt at peace. Communing with his lion, no one about to murder him or throw him into a cage match, it was nice? He couldn’t be sure but he had an odd feeling it had to do with the proximity of his soulmate. 

“Black Paladin?” A different looking soldier approached him. He looked less soldier-y, more of a thinker. 

“Yes?” Shiro replied, getting to his feet. He really didn’t get how he wasn’t cold on board the ship; these clothes weren’t exactly warm.   
“Witch Haggar wants to see you. I’ve been assigned to take you to her.” 

The Paladin looked back at his lion, promising to come back as soon as possible, then nodded. 

“Okay sure. What’s your name?”

The question definitely caught him off guard, was that an abnormal question? He’d hadn’t exactly seen the Galra as a leader dependent. 

“Gyru, Paladin.” 

Gyru lead him to another level, Galra soldiers stopping as they passed to give a salute. 

He tried to keep a mental map of where they were going, to start forming an escape plan. But either the fore plan of the ship was too complicated or he really didn’t want to leave. 

He was lead into a kind of auditorium. In the center was an odd kind of podium where the witch stood, a tube of some purple energy of some kind floating. It was probably the same thing Keith had seen when he was aboard. 

“Come here, Champion.” Gyru gave a curt bow to both of them before leaving them alone. He was completely uncomfortable with the Witch- hell he’d prefer Zarkon over her. 

The witch gestured him forward, to walk over the gangway. The edge of which fell into an unending darkness. 

“We have a lot to do before the end of the day, shall we get started?”

Shiro really wanted to push Haggar over the side. Even if it probably wasn’t the greatest thing for a paladin of Voltron to want. 

In the end, the black paladin was exhausted. He had his arm literally removed during it, forced to take part in some kind ritual. They tied him into a pit of the purple energy, shot something inside him. Whatever they did, it caused five beams of light to shoot out of him. A purple light, closer to his Voltron’s light then the Galra one shot out of his eyes.

Towards what was the end of the day, Haggar reached towards the necklace Zarkon gave him. It was odd, he almost completely snapped. Even with only one arm, he pushed himself free of the other witches holding him down-rather Haggar’s acolytes. Kicking off a number of him into the void, kicking off them into the void to flip over and away from them. 

Haggar’s arms rose, a spell about to form when he felt an odd kind of warmth fill him. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him against Zarkon’s chest. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing we didn’t speak about beforehand, my Emperor.”

“Then why did he just attack your acolytes?”

This should have caught Haggar off-guard, instead she glared at Shiro who was definitely not enjoying being held by Zarkon.   
“He’s a weak human, like a scared rat.”

Shiro felt Zarkon stiffen behind him, the arm around him more protective then possessive as it had been before. 

“We’ve discussed this witch; the Champion is to be my Empress. You cannot treat him as one of the prisoners anymore.”

The Galra witch frowned, her frown deepening. “As you command.” Then she added, more quietly “Vrapta cia.”

The statement was repeated by Zarkon who turned Shiro towards him. Looking him over, seemingly to check him over. 

“Why did you attack the acolytes?”

The black paladin looked away from Zarkon, a light blush on his face. One hand reached over to cradle Shiro’s cheek.   
“Explain why you were frightened.”

How did he suddenly become a weak kneed school girl? How did he go from leader of Team Voltron to this embarrassed love sick idiot? ‘Well, less love sick, more ridiculously horny.’ He thought. 

“I thought she was going to take your gift.”

Through their bond, which seemed to be growing stronger the longer they remained closer together, he felt Zarkon’s happiness through it. 

“I’m sorry, I was over-reacting.” He was going to continue on, instead the Galra leader caught him in a kiss. This one was different, less possessive, less showing of what they could be- this was just emotion. Seeds of their soulbond causing love to bloom. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Zarkon’s neck, allowing the other to lead him through the action. He was only slightly embarrassed when Zarkon pulled away as the Paladin wanted more.   
“Perhaps our plans should be pushed forward.”

“What plans?”

The Empire glanced from Haggar to Shiro, “To ensure my people, and eventually yours, understand that you are mine- we’re going to have a bonding ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just fYI I have only the slightest idea of where this is all going so keep that it mind? Do y'all like the smut? What do y'all wanna see? Promise the other paladins are coming soon.


	5. From now to then/Ch.5 Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the episode Black Paladin.

Things started to fall into a bit of a schedule after that. Most days, Shiro rose, was allowed to spend time with his lion, given time to train with other Galra soldiers. Then on some days Haggar would augment on his arm- eventually he was promised she was making a replacement for him. Every seventh day, Zarkon took him to see a medic. The medic, one of the few female Galra Shiro ever saw, would look over him. Usually making sure his health was improving and that his body changes weren’t abnormal. 

After the third week, as Shiro had been counting the days as scratched on the wall near his bed. It turned out the room he stayed in was specifically for him. He had not yet seen Zarkon’s chambers- nor had they completely had sex. Something which Shiro had yet to decide if he liked or not. 

Every day they spent in proximity to each other, the worse it got for Shiro. Meaning it got harder and harder to try and plan an escape. Not that it was exactly easy with only having one arm. Even when he was in the Hanger, there were so many Galra soldiers that even trying wouldn’t be a smart idea. 

Not to mention, the one time he had tried anything the punishment made him question even more if he could even try to leave again.   
His punishment for trying to escape was to be placed on the farthest end of the ship, near the equivalent of the boiler for three days without Zarkon. The first day it had been fine, but by the beginning of the second it was total hell. His body ached, heat driving through his entire being begging for the cool touch of his soulmate. Not to mention his genitalia began to bleed- he didn’t know if it was a period or if he was dying. His body hurt, his dick hurt, and his mind ached. He couldn’t even feel a connection to his lion.   
At the end of the last day, the third, the door slid open. Zarkon stood alone. Armor on, and one hand on his weapon. 

Shiro, who had curled up in a corner, body drenched in sweat practically threw himself at the Galra monster. Apologies falling from his lips like rain from storm clouds. 

Zarkon had held the Paladin, the smaller male easily lifted into the emperor’s arms. He brought Shiro backed to his rooms, as he’d been shown a kind of study connected to his bedroom that he hadn’t found on initial exploration. 

The Emperor had laid down with his little pet, brushing back his multi-colored hair until Shiro had calmed himself. Eventually even falling asleep in the other’s arms. The next day, everything preceded as it had been before. Shiro’s plan wasn’t spoken of again. 

Once, towards the middle of the second week, Shiro asked how long Zarkon knew about Shiro’s soul name. It was towards the end of the day; they often ate together. The Black Paladin hated to admit it but the Galra’s food was a lot better than the Altean. Not that he would ever tell Coran or Allura that. 

The golden eyed leader watched his captive for a moment, sitting back in his chair. Their dining room was close to Shiro’s quarters. It seemed he was mostly kept within one area of the ship. 

“From the moment we took you. I did not act until you proved yourself worthy of my action.” 

Shiro made a motion as if he was going to cross his arms until he remembered he only had one. Instead, deciding to cross it over his lap. An odd kind of frown on his face. 

“Usually, humans don’t wait when we find the bearer of our soulname. Why don’t Galras?”

“It is different for every pair, and we are quite unlike humans when it comes to our other-heart. We desire mates who are worthy of us. Since you were human, I assumed you were weak.” 

“But you were wrong.” 

It was almost awkward, the smile they shared. It was weird, almost pleasant. Was this what it was like to just live? Shiro couldn’t say. He’d been fighting for so long, then before that he served constantly in the Garrison. Before that, he and Keith ran the streets.   
He’d never just lived in peace. 

Too bad the rest of the Galra empire wasn’t. 

“Yes, I was wrong. As the witch never fails to remind me I was wrong the first time too.”

Shiro cocked a brow at the other male. “First time.”

“I’m sure Princess Allura has told you of the Galra’s longer life spans. I had a mate before you, little champion. She has long since passed. Allura’s father made sure of that.”

“Alfor?” Zarkon seemed surprised Shiro even knew the name. It’d become quite evident during their talks in the evening that Shiro’s knowledge of what was relevant to them was seriously lacking. 

“Alfor stole Lyra from me, so I stole his planet from him.” For a moment, Shiro wanted to ask what Zarkon would do to get him back, or do to act in revenge for Shiro’s loss. 

Perhaps, on another day, he would. 

Not too long after, Shiro’s newly recreated vagina began producing slick when Zarkon played with him. His fingers slipping inside Shiro, playing with something that sent waves of pleasure inside him. Apparently, through whatever process this was, it had bothered to make him a clit. Absentmindedly, he wondered if his prostate was still there or not. 

Once Zarkon pulled an orgasm from Shiro only by fingering him, the Emperor promised a treat for him on the next day. 

It turned out, it was very much worth it- the incredibly high levels of dysphoria Shiro now felt from Zarkon. He was forcing Shiro to go through incredible levels of hell, giving only the oddest signs that the Galra was trying to give peace to his mate, all of it was torture even when it wasn’t meant to be. 

From Paladin to glorified concubine, the Japanese orphan’s mind was a whirlwind of chaos with only small reprieves. 

One of them came after the fifth week. In the afternoon, after spending time with his lion, instead of being brought to the gym he was brought past his rooms to an almost empty room. As it was incredibly Spartan in furnishings- very different from his own. There were two beds, a set of drawers between them and closet bathroom.   
Sitting on the beds were Pidge and Keith. 

The Galra soldiers told him to knock when he was ready to leave then closed the door behind him, taking guard on either side of the door. 

Pidge ran to him, as did Keith the two practically pushing him over. Keith’s eyes looked a bit watery as they pulled away. Shiro was the other’s only family after all. 

“Shiro! Are you okay? How long have you been here?” Pidge asked, looking him over. Shiro guessed the green paladin would be the first to guess about the physical changes. Hell, maybe he could get some answers about female biology.   
The three sat against the wall across from the closet bathroom. 

“I’ve been here since I got pushed out of the wormhole. I’m mostly okay. Tell me what’s happened to you two.”

Keith explained that when he was pushed out of the wormhole, he ended up in a planet controlled by the Galra but far from the central command. They kept him in his lion most of the time, as there was nowhere else to keep him. The prison wasn’t safe for the Paladin as it had gone through the channels, apparently, that the Paladin’s weren’t to be killed yet. Or even tortured. 

Shiro didn’t say it aloud but he was sure that missive was likely because Zarkon was well aware that if the others were alive and well he would be complacent. Not that Shiro was complaining. 

Pidge had been pushed off into a closer quadrant near where Keith was, their lion had been badly damaged- all of theirs had been after the battle- so Pidge had waited on the planet till the lion was able to take off. All the while the green paladin had been trying to fix the lion with as little tech tools Pidge had on board. 

When they had taken off, a Galra fleet had been able to capture Pidge. Instead of keeping the paladin their lion or anything they decided to put the paladin in hyper sleep until reaching central command. 

First Keith had been brought aboard separately, then brought to Zarkon. Zarkon told the two paladins mostly the same: their lions would not be harmed and they would be able to see Shiro if they behaved. 

“So what about you?” Pidge asked, curled up against the black paladin. In their time together, he had kind of adopted the youngest of their team as his sister. The three of them, Shiro, Pidge and Keith didn’t have families like Hunk and Lance did. They had each other- plus their new Altean companions. Where even were Allura and Coran? 

Shiro had the distinct feeling that they wouldn’t be treated half as well as Keith and Pidge were. 

The other two looked at Shiro expectantly, making him feel rather embarrassed. How could he even begin to explain this? Lying was always an option, he just didn’t feel comfortable doing it. How long would he even be able to keep up a charade like that? One of them would notice soon enough that the guards treated him differently than them. 

He opened his mouth to explain when the door slammed open, the entering Galra ignoring the shouts of the others.   
Shiro stood, not sure if he would fight the intruder or use his status to get him to stop. 

The intruder was Commander Thace. Someone Shiro had only seen a handful of times, as far as he knew Thace was like every other Galra. 

Thace looked past Shiro to the other paladins. His eyes trained on Keith before his muzzle erupted into a grin and he ran to the red paladin. Keith was too surprised to even push the other off him. 

“Keith! I’m so sorry, I haven’t- “

Pidge came to stand next to Shiro, just as confused as the rest of them. 

“Uh, sorry what’s going on here?” The short female asked, looking between the two. 

Keith stared at Thace, eyes narrowing before pushing the Galra off. “No, you don’t get to act like this is some miracle, or whatever! You left!”

Thace looked away, an ashamed glint in his yellow eyes. “I didn’t have a choice Keith.” 

“Um, Keith want to explain?” 

“This,” the red paladin gestured at the Galra commander “is my Father. Apparently I’m half Galra. I didn’t realize it till after we first caught Sendak.” 

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“Well, you didn’t say you were a girl! I had to figure it out!”

Thace, ignored by the arguing two, looked at the green paladin with shock. “You are female? Apologies!” The commander went to the guards, informing them of Pidge’s biological gender. Shiro actually wasn’t sure where they stood with that. If Pidge identified as female but preferred masculine clothes or what. 

They waited a moment, the silence so incredibly awkward before one of the guards came in, bowing to Pidge. “Apologies Paladin, we were not aware- proper accommodations will be arranged and- “  
“What does it matter that Pidge is a girl?” 

The guard looked at Shiro, obviously confused “Females should be cherished, their numbers are so small. “ 

The three paladins looked at each other, “at least it’s not a misogyny thing?”

Later that week, a new set of guards were escorting Shiro around for the day. The two he preferred were assigned to do something else for a few days. The new two were definitely different. They spoke a lot more then the other two, and what they did say weren’t very nice. 

At the beginning, Shiro just ignored it. Keeping his head high, and thoughts on other things. 

Eventually, one of them started saying things about the child Shiro was going to carry- the one he hadn’t told Keith and Pidge about.   
“You know I doubt your spawn will live, Zarkon won’t actually keep you or it. Neither of you are worth it. Your just the black paladin, useful till your stupid flesh body wares out.” The other agreed, both of them discussing the best ways to get rid of the spawn. 

“Maybe he’ll just throw the both fo you through the airlock? Then again,” the first guard looked around the gangway, looking to see if they were alone. Shiro noticed with a bit of dread they were- and the witch hadn’t given him a new arm yet.  
Shit. 

“If you’re a good enough toy for the Emperor, maybe we should-“ The Galra pushed him against the way, the black paladin’s head slamming into the metal wall. 

Pain rang out in his skull, causing him to cry out a grunt before glaring at them. 

“Do not touch me, again.”

“Why not? What could a tiny-“ Throwing his head against the Galra, surprising him, then turning to punch the other. The melee was short lived, Shiro easily overpowering the two. Taking their weapons and about to end their lives when finally someone showed up.   
Of course it had to be Haggar. 

She cackled at the sight. “Been naughty again, little Champion?” 

Throwing down the weapons, Shiro glared. “They deserved it.”

The witch approached, an odd look in her blind eyes. Shiro was pretty sure she was blind, anyway.   
“He threatened the child you will carry.” 

He nodded, causing an actual frown on her face. Her withered hand rose, purple energy flowing from her fingers to strike at the guards. They screamed, their bodies convulsing. 

“You and I, little Champion will always fight- but Zarkon has my loyalty to the end. Apparently, he has yours too.”

Shiro’s face fell into a frown, his hand over where the baby would grow. “This baby isn’t going to be just gonna be Galra, he’ll be mine too.” 

“Shiro!” The sound of a number of Galra soldiers, lead by their leader, pounded down the corridor to find two now dead galra guards, Shiro with blood dripping down his head, and Haggar. 

The emperor studied the scene, his frown become more prominent as he began to think the same as Haggar- that Shiro was tyring to run again when the Witch spoke. 

“Your other-heart was being threatened, my emperor. We decided it best to end the two who threatened the future heir.”  
Shiro definitely didn’t want to run back over to Zarkon, to feel the comfort of the bigger male’s embrace. Not at all.   
He definitely did, but he refused to show it in front of every one else. 

“Shiro, here.” Feeling a bit like a dog, the black paladin approached. One of Zarkon’s clawed hands gently turned the human’s head to study the wound. Brushing it over with a clawed finger, it felt odd. Like the skin was being torn apart then pushed together. Did the Galra heal him?

“You are alright?”

The smaller male nodded, leaning against Zarkon’s touch. They stood together for a moment, just Zarkon caressing his partner’s face. One clawed purple hand against pure white skin. 

Space wasn’t exactly the best place to get a tan. 

The Emperor ordered the rest of them back to their stations, including Haggar. Once they were definitely alone, it was funny. The two of them went in for a kiss at nearly the same time. Shiro’s arms went around Zarkon’s neck, Zarkon pulled the other up, practically holding him up. It was so weird how Zarkon tasted, it had the sharpness of metal but the fullness of biting into a ripe fruit. He wondered if he tasted just as odd to Zarkon. The other’s claws digging into his arse. His claws ripping through the soft material of the pants. He’d picked a pair of softer red pants for today, a bit like chiffon but darker. It was easily torn through.   
The black paladin moaned as he felt his cunt throb, his dick too. It was like a pleasurable hell. 

Wetness began to gather, soaking through the material as Shiro tried to get some kind of friction going. Earning a chuckle from his partner. 

“The healer said you would be ready soon, my heart.” 

Shiro nodded “W-we can do it now?”

Zarkon laughed, moving to hold Shiro in a less sexual position. 

“First, the bonding, then I will plant my seed in you.” 

If Zarkon didn’t sound so serious, Shiro would have laughed. Hell, he wanted to laugh cry and scream all in the same time.   
“Okay.”

That evening, as they shared their evening meal. Shiro asked if the other’s had been found: Lance, Hunk, Allura and Coran.   
“The Alteans have evaded me still. The Blue and Yellow Paladins have been found. The Blue Paladin was seriously damaged when he was found, his lion wouldn’t let more then one healer inside. The Yellow put up quite a fight, as I’ve been told but we were able to come to an agreement. Something about the Balmera?”

The Black Paladin nodded, just a bit pleased to know that his friends were okay. At least the paladins were, he had a feeling Allura and Coran were fine too. They would make their presence known when they were ready. Not that he thought he would be ready when the Alteans made their move. 

“Yeah, Hunk, the yellow one, he was especially mad about how the Galra treated the Balmeras. I,” Shiro cut himself off. He really didn’t want to start a fight. Not when his friends were going to be safe. It was odd, how much now Shiro just focused on safety and peace now. Even if how the Galra were going about it was wrong, he might be able to help change that.Now wasn’t the time though.  
“You did not agree with it, either.”

He looked away, feeling rather sheepish as he nodded. 

“It was like torture, and the people there were like slaves.” 

“You disapprove.”

“On Earth, owning people is wrong. Slavery is illegal on most of the planet. I know here its different, that your people’s culture is based around fighting it’s just.” 

The crack of the chair moving back made Shiro jump, looking up to see Zarkon approach the weirdest look on his face. For an odd reason, Shiro thought the other was gonna hit him. 

Instead he was pulled into an embrace, reminding him so much of a wall or fort Jackson. 

“You are strong, my other-heart. We are so very different, yet you are trying. It means very much to me.” 

Shiro did not cry. He did not get Zarkon’s armor, the cloak damp from his tears as he tried to make sense of what happened to him.   
The Emperor petted back his pet’s hair, the stained white mixing in with the black. It was odd as the other humans didn’t seem to have such a coloring. Then again, his other-heart was special. 

He’d never seen another cry before, the Galra dealt with their grief, sorrow or anger through combat. Humans did it through tears.  
Perhaps it was a sign of strength that he hadn’t seen Shiro do it until now?

“I don’t- the things I’ve heard about you, and what you’re people did to me. It makes me hate myself for wanting to be with you!” Shiro cried, finally screaming out what had been boiling inside him. Then again, maybe it was the influx of hormones that shouldn’t be in him. 

He didn’t expect the arms around him to tighten or for Zarkon to press a kiss against the top of his head. 

“We are different, that much is clear. But, perhaps somethings within the Empire need a change. “ 

The Black Paladin sniffled a bit, laughing a bit as Zarkon brushed off his tears. 

“Really?” 

Zarkon nodded, “You will be my Empress, I do owe it to you to hear your thoughts.” 

“Thank you,” Shiro hesitated for only a moment before adding “My emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to split the chapter into two parts. There was a lot I wanted to put in this but my wrist is fucking me up. I think I'm getting carpal tunnel.   
> Sorry, I'll try to write more when it doesn't hurt as bad.


	6. An Aside, and a note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look at the relationship between Shiro and Zarkon.

Zarkon felt it immediately when his other heart had his nightmare. It was odd, like the connection between them was being pulled back, stretched back so far it was about to snap. 

Dismissing his generals and advisers, the Galra Emperor turned away to go to his bride’s quarters. The closer he became, the less he felt their link being stretched. At least the pain was lessening. This aspect of their bond must come from Shiro as Galra bond mates did not share a telepathic connection. 

Inside his mate’s quarters, Shiro lay in bed lay being a loosely used term. Shiro moved erratically, twitching and groaning. He was having a nightmare, a rather bad one if Zarkon guessed. 

Making sure that Shiro’s metal arm wouldn’t try to choke him, Zarkon reached down to wake the human. Something in him cracked as he saw his human crying in his sleep. 

A name, one he didn’t recognize as one of the other paladins or their Altean allies, slipped from Shiro’s pale lips. Not spoken out of desire but of fear. He was dreaming of someone’s loss. 

“Shiro,” the elder male said, gently taking hold of the smaller to try to wake him. 

It took a moment of the Galra holding him before Shiro did wake with a gasp. Sweat against his skin, his hair matted down. His black eyes looked around before focusing on him, fear bright in those obsidian orbs. 

“Zarkon?” His voice was soft, quiet and afraid- it made Zarkon displeased. His bride should never have this kind of fear, especially not with Zarkon so close to him. 

“ Yes, I felt your distress. What troubles you so?” Shiro shook his head, sitting up to lay his head against Zarkon’s chest. The ever constant warmth of his mate comforting. 

“It was Matt and Sam, when we got captured.”

The Galra said nothing, giving physical comfort where he could. The capture and later enslavement of Shiro and his companions was not something he regretted and therefore would not apologize for. 

The only thing he regretted was having caused his bride pain.  
“This stress will pass, little one. I promise,” Zarkon murmured pressing a kiss to the young man’s forehead. 

Shiro murmured a thank you, his voice muffled.   
They stayed like that for many hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my loves here's the thing. I like this story but I'm very frustrated at how I wrote it. There's so much inconsistency that it kills me. What does this mean? Well it means this story will be going on hiatus for a little while. I'm going to write it, edit it, finish it and post it in a whole. That's what I plan to do, anyway. I know it sucks but in the meantime I'll leave this up so you guys aren't completely shafted. And don't think i love this any less then my other stories. All of them are gonna be edited.


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

I HATE that I have to do this but I don't know another way to make sure y'all know what's happening. This, I think is the most read by my readers, anyway. And people from my other stories will hopefully read this too. 

I have some really shitty news. The USB that I kept all my writings on is broken which means I've lost about 5 or 6 years of writing. Including all of the new updates for this story , and my other stories. I am pissed as hell about this. 

Essentially- everything is going to take even longer to update. Sorry, I can't do technology. If anyone knows how I can access a broken flashdrives info please tell me. 

Just fuck man, I'm sorry guys. This update will eventually be deleted once this problem is solved or I have a new update to post. (update=addition to story not more of me screaming)

**Author's Note:**

> So new series for me. Just gonna be some one-shots of Zarkon and Shiro. Maybe some Keith/Lance too. Let me know what y'all think! Also if I fucked up some continuity within the canon that doesn't seem related to the fic please let me know, I've only seen each episode once!


End file.
